The Missing
by Fae 206
Summary: Ten years following the finale, the Halperts are living a luxurious life full of happiness and love. All that changes when Jim gets into an accident leading to a brain injury and amnesia. Can Pam help him get through this time with the love they have when he doesn't remember her and how will this news spread and affect old and new friends.
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

**AN: **I feel that I have a lot of fics already that I need to update but thank you everyone familiar with my work as well as new to my work for checking this fic out. I am currently trying to organize my life so that I'll have some more time with my fics but work and school get in the way a lot. Anyway, again, thank you for checking out my first 'The Office' fic ever

**The Missing**

**Chapter One – The Accident**

It was coming close to ten years. Ten years since they had left Dunder Mifflin Paper Company. Ten years since the last wrap on the documentary. Ten years since Dwight and Angela's wedding. Pam definitely knew that her life with Jim and their children had taken new turns, they had learned new things about themselves, met new people, made new friends, and were enjoying the kind of life that neither of them had dreamed of. This was a world full of charity dinners, limousines, trust funds for the kids, expensive vacations, and especially love, a lot of love.

Pam looked to the book that she was writing. She had developed her art skills after leaving her office administrator position and was able to publish some children's books. Maybe she would never be the best artist or illustrator out there but she at least did her best and had a lot of support. A lot of her ideas were drawn from the pranks that Jim had played twenty or ten years ago. People thought they were extremely funny.

As she checked over the pieces that she had done, she heard a knock on the office door and turned to see CC enter the room.

"Mom," she said with a sigh, "Can we talk? Dad's not here, is he?"

"Your father is talking to some hot shot baseball player," Pam said before putting her art supplies away. She looked at her daughter who was now a teenager.

Cecelia sighed, "I got asked to the high school homecoming," she said and Pam looked to her with a surprised smile. She had only just started high school and she already had a boyfriend? Her first, possible, boyfeind?. "By Darren. I really want to go but you know how protective Dad is."

"Your dad always means well, I think it's a good idea but there have to be some ground rules, okay?" Pam said and CC smiled excitedly. "We'll talk to your dad about what those might be and you know that I don't want you to rush into anything, you should treat every relationship as special but please don't agree to marry anyone unless you're absolutely certain."

Cecelia sat down, "You and Dad already told me about your fairytale romance and I've seen that documentary last year and the two that were made afterwards. I can't believe you made me wait so long to see them. I was _in_ them, you know," she pouted and Pam laughed.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that I remembered that correctly," Pam joked with her. "I'd call him but this athlete is really important to your Dad's company. He's apparently the hottest new trend."

Cecelia rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. People are already gossiping about whether I can ask Dad to get me an autograph," she said and Pam smiled, looking at her daughter and seeing so much of herself and her husband in her. They had grown a lot older over the past decade but they both could live in those happy moments of when they were still young and somewhat inexperienced about life and about love.

Pam heard her phone ring and picked it up. She saw Darryl's number. This could wait, her daughter had requested a conversation and Pam wanted to provide a loving family moment. The phone rang again and Pam tried to put it on the table but her eyes widened as she saw that there was a listing here. The nearby city hospital.

Pam felt her heart sink, her stomach plummet. Something was wrong. Something had happened.

"Mom, you look so pale," CC commented, "Answer it," she gestured.

Pam took the call and as she listened to the doctor's voice she could feel the pain through every part of her body. Something really had happened and she couldn't make sense of the phone call at all. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I'll be right there," she whispered before looking at Cecelia. She tried to get the tears from her eyes but her breath faltered.

"Mom?" she asked and Pam paled again, looking around frantically. "Go. You need to go somewhere I can feel it. I'll stay here and take care of Phillip."

Pam slowly breathed in and out before hugging her daughter close. "Your dad is at the hospital. I'll call as soon as I have any information. I love you two so much," she said and CC hugged her mother, her role model, close before seeing her dash from the house.

PaJiPaJi

When she had come into the hospital, Pam was still in a daze. She didn't quite understand what had happened. She _couldn't _understand what had happened. This was supposed to be a simple transaction and even if it had turned slightly more complicated, nobody could have expected hospitalization. She was greeted by a doctor as she tried to calm herself down.

"Hello, Mrs. Halpert," the doctor said before taking her down the hallway. "Your husband was moved out of the ER about ten minutes ago. He's stable. We're about to run an MRI on him to find out how extensive his injuries are."

Pam paled, an MRI machine? What had happened. Something had gone wrong and she had no idea what. As she followed the doctor down to the patient rooms, she saw the baseball star sitting on a bench. He immediately stood up and Pam just blinked at him. He seemed to have sustained a broken arm and a slight head injury but otherwise he was in good form. What did even that mean?

"You're Halpert's wife, right?" he asked and Pam nodded quickly, the situation still seemed a complete blur to her. "Thank your husband for me, all right? Without him I wouldn't be alive."

Pam opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. It was only when the doctor stopped at the hospital room door and Pam could see Jim lying there with his head bandaged all the way around. He was hooked up to numerous devices with a cast over his arm and more bandages on his shoulder and upper body. Pam looked around, trying to take in the situation so that she could understand it better. The heart monitor with its slower beats made her nervous, the respirator scared her. Was it possible that without that mask on, Jim wouldn't have been able to breathe?

She looked at the doctor again, her anger and frustration giving her the fuel she needed in order to make any sort of action, "What happened?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Why was he like this? He shouldn't be like this.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**AN: When I write Chapter Two It will be longer than this **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Memories

**Chapter Two – The Memories**

The doctor turned to her as Pam walked over to Jim and very nervously placed a hand on his shoulder. She sighed and sat down to kiss his cheek. She very lightly let her fingers touch his cheek. "How long will he be like this?" she asked. She tried to look around for anything that might provide more information or at least clarifying information to her about his condition. She had never felt more lonely than she had right now and she was starting to get bothered by how the doctor wasn't answering her questions.

"He had a rather serious injury, a wall of the building came down and according to the reports which I've gathered, he saved our baseball player's life. As for how long he'll be in this condition, it depends on how severe the injuries were to his brain. What we do know is that the longer he remains comatose, the more severe the injuries will be."

Pam nodded as she held onto his hand and kissed his wedding ring. "I understand," she said before smiling to her husband. She wanted him now but she knew that was too much to ask of him. As long as he recovered, that was the best thing but she would have to wait until that happened. She knew he would want to be at home and she needed to provide him somewhere comfortable for him to return to.

She tucked the blankets around him imagining the things he'd say about her treating him whilst he was in this condition. She sighed. She wanted to do whatever she could for him because she knew that if something had happened to her, he would do the same thing to take care of her.

PaJiPaJiPaJi

Pam was interrupted from her sleep by a knocking on the door. She blinked a little confused on what was going on but she lifted her head and looked to the man in the door. Darryl had come. They had barely had contact with anyone other than Darryl from Dunder Mifflin, the odd email or chat message, sometimes photographs and physical cards as well but that was what happened over the span of ten years, people moved on.

She had learned that Phyllis had retired a few years ago and that Oscar had left after he became a state senator. She also knew from the Dunder Mifflin website that Dwight was still the manager of the Scranton branch of the company. Other than that, she knew very little and Darryl knew even less. That's what happened when you left a job no matter how much time you spent there.

"He's still not awake?" Darryl asked and Pam tucked the blankets around him again.

"No," she shook her head. "It's only been…well it's been less than twenty four hours since it happened so they said that I really have to worry when it gets to that point. Ideally he would have woken up soon after it happened but they said it was a big injury."

"Well, I've gone to see what happened and yeah, it's kind of amazing nobody was killed," Darryl told her. Pam blinked. He had gone to see the area where Jim had gotten hurt? She opened her mouth to ask him something but shook her head. "I mean, it's a great thing that we have premium health insurance."

"It would be a much better thing if he were able to wake up," Pam said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't mean to be angry. I mean, it wasn't really Jim's fault at all but it's tough for me. He's lying here in the bed in a hospital."

"Yeah," Darryl nodded, "I get you but if Jim were to just watch and let someone die it wouldn't be in his character. I think that mental pain would hurt him much deeper than any physical pain can." Pam nodded before hearing heavier breathing from the respirator. She turned quickly and excitedly.

"Maybe he's waking up," she said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

Darryl smiled, "Might be. I mean, that guy can survive a lot of things. Why not this? I don't doubt for a moment that he's going to wake up. Might need some motivating but with how hard he works for the company, if he transitions that energy into this, this guy can do wonders."

"I'm glad you think so," Pam replied as she looked at Jim eagerly. He shifted a little before opening his eyes and Pam cried a little more out of relief. She didn't have to be alone anymore. Jim was awake and he hadn't even been in that deep of a coma. Surely things didn't have to be as bad as she had once imagined them to be. "Hey, babe" she said as he looked at her and then Pam was struck by the confused look he delivered her as if she was somebody else.

Jim lifted the mask covering his face and as much as Pam wanted to force it back on, she was still taken aback by the look which he had given to her. She reached out a nervous hand to help him once again with the mask but he moved away from her.

"Hey, babe?" she asked nervously as she watched his actions not knowing how to approach him. "Are you doing okay? You probably want to keep that on."

Jim took another slow breath in, "Who are you?" he asked her although his throat sounded very sore and he was speaking at a volume she was only barely able to hear. Pam looked at him again. Did he have a concussion or was this worse? Could this be amnesia?

"I'm Pam," she told him and Jim stared at her confused. "Honey, we've been married for about fourteen…fifteen years, almost," she said to him and Jim stared at her again. He still looked confused over what she was telling him. "We have two kids together. We worked together a long time for a paper company. I'm an artist?" she said and Jim shook his head again, he didn't quite grasp what she was telling him.

"Hey, man," Darryl said and Jim switched to look at him. Again, there was this cluelessness in his expression. "Do you remember me?"

"I…" Jim said weakly behind the mask before shaking his head. He looked around as if searching for something that seemed familiar and found nothing. Pam felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew that people got amnesia but she hadn't thought that it could happen to Jim. She put a hand on his shoulder again and tried to act calm and with strength so that he wouldn't be frightened of her.

"Babe, do you know who you are?" she asked and Jim removed the mask again. Pam really wished that he wasn't doing that, the doctors put it there for a reason and the reason was definitely not so that he would remove it whenever he had something that he wanted to say.

"Jim?" he asked but it came out as more of a question than a definitive answer.

Pam nodded slowly, her eyes focusing on him. Yes, he _was_ Jim but he didn't seem to have come to that conclusion by himself. She looked to Darryl again but knew that neither one of them knew the way to prompt him and have him return to normal. She squeezed his shoulder and tapped on the oxygen mask before looking at him pleadingly. "Please wear it?" she asked and he put it on again. Pam tried to relax but inside her heart was breaking. He didn't know her. He didn't remember any of the mental pictures which he had taken of the two of them. He didn't react to her the way in which she had hoped he would. She felt alone but this could be worked through, right? She had Jim at her side even if he didn't remember her.

PaJiPaJiPaJi

Nearly a week later, Jim was released from the hospital although he still had the bandages around his head. He looked at Pam with a lot of unsureness and insecurity. He obviously didn't remember the house which he lived at. He didn't remember the flowers which she had planted on the balcony or the tire swing that their kids had played on when younger – well Phillip still played on it sometimes.

"Jim," Pam said and saw the baffled way the man stared at her. He still didn't remember anything. "Jim, I want to prepare you. The kids have been told about your condition but they _are_ here. We just want to welcome you back home. It's okay if you can't remember anything or only remember bits and pieces. Remember, we are here for you…"

"I shouldn't be here," Jim said as he looked around and Pam walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest before kissing him very quickly. The longer more passionate kisses seemed to make him feel uncomfortable but the sweet and quick kisses he seemed to like. She would have to try to find a way to keep track of what things he liked and what he didn't like. It would be strange to replace the knowledge she had of Jim even if it was just temporarily.

"Yes, you should. This is your home. You don't have to go into work for a while and you're with your family. This is _exactly_ where you should be," Pam attempted to tell him and Jim looked around again.

"I should be somewhere else, there's this place coming to mind and…" he told her and Pam sighed. Where was he talking about? Where did he need to go? She couldn't imagine getting the kids packed up to go on some long car journey but she couldn't imagine letting Jim go by himself either. Maybe Darryl could go.

"Dunder Mifflin?" he asked her and Pam laughed before putting a hand over her mouth as she saw the shock at her reaction register in Jim's eyes. He frowned as he looked at her very concerned. Why she had just laughed was something that Jim hadn't understood. "That's in…Pennsylvania?" he asked and Pam nodded. How come he could remember the name of the company which he had found so dull and boring but he couldn't remember the people who loved him. She felt a bit jealous.

"We can go there," she said as Jim smiled and she finally felt a bit of comfort from seeing his reaction. "Yeah, we can go there," she told him. "Give me a few days to plan everything out and we can go there."

"I think I have to," Jim said and Pam nodded slowly. There was still maybe half a dozen people that they knew who worked for the company. Not everyone had stayed there but enough. Maybe even the building was enough to jog Jim's memory a little and she would give anything to have her husband back to the way he was and her life return to normal.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One

New Hogfan, Plottwist2020


End file.
